NO TITLE!
by Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac
Summary: What happens when Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks turn human and their saiyan sides are solid people? Craziness and hentainess ensues of course!


**It has no title! Fear the titleless yaoi story!!**

"Guys, you might wanna be careful. The machines inhere are tested yet, they might go off at light touch." Bulma warned as they stepped into her private lab.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten all nodded absently and in their mind blew her off. Yes, even Goku. (Gohan isn't there because he's got stuff to do with Piccolo. No, in my story he didn't marry Videl and he fell in love with Piccy-chan instead. But pay no mind to that since they won't be mentioned a lot)

"Now why are we here again Woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly. Bulma sighed.

"Geesh Veggie, I have told you three times. It's to see if my new invention works."

"And what does it do?" Goku piped up, preventing a fight between his prince and friend. He blushed lightly as he called Vegeta 'his', but he shook his head minutely and forgot about it. 

"It's supposed to show forgotten dreams. It worked on me, but I needed other test subjects with inhuman blood. I mean, who knows what your saiyan DNA will do? Don't worry, it's all perfectly safe." The blue haired scientist assured.

They finally reached the machine and as they were all strapped in, Bulma walked to a switch board and smiled.

"Begin!" she said excitedly and turned the invention on. A bright light engulfed the saiyans as smoke billowed everywhere, and Bulma quickly turned off the machine.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She worried. As the smoke cleared and the light faded, she saw that there were double the people she had brought in.

Two Gokus, two Vegetas, two of all the saiyans! The doubles were passed out on top of the originals. All of their eyes opened at once and the originals started at seeing, themselves???, on top of them. The doubles, though, grinned and licked their lips.

"Now what do we have here? Humans who look just like us?" 'Goku' purred, getting up and examining his clothing in disgust. His tail flipped around agitatedly around. Wait, HIS TAIL!?!

"Who are you?" Bulma asked warily. The other doubles grinned.

"I am Prince Vegeta."

"I am Kakkarotto."

"Toransku." 

"Goten!? GOTEN ISN'T A SAIYAN NAME!!!" Toransku looked at Goten's double and smirked, licking the shell of his ear.

"Then get a different name. How about Coron?" he inquired. The double nodded and smirked.

"My name is Coron." (Pronounced K an A that is barely pronounced r long o n.)

"You know Toransku isn't very saiyanish?" Coron asked. Tora waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever, it's better than Goten." He said. Coron punched Tora and they started sparring. The originals, however, were confused.

"Vegeta? Why are there two of us?" Goku asked confusedly.

"I don't know Goku." Vegeta replied. Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Goku stared at him in shock.

"Did you just call me Goku?" he asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Well, that's Kakkarotto, so you can't be him. You're Goku. Now explain woman." The, err, saiyan prince? asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Come on, ALL of you. We're going to the living room." She said and headed out of the lab. The others followed her and sat down on the sofas. Tora and Coron sat, playing a rough game of footsie. The doubles looked like the originals, but they had scars all over and darkened eyes, and tails.

"So, Tora, what are you?" Bulma asked. The boy scoffed.

"I'm a full blooded saiyan. Foolish woman." He replied flippantly, intently kicking Coron. Kakkarotto chuckled at his son and son's friend.

"You two are going to fuck each other one day during a spar, and I'll laugh so hard when Vegeta stumbles upon you." He said. Goku was in Kakkarotto's face in 2 seconds.

"Don't use that kind of language. There is a lady present." He scolded. Vegeta nodded and Bulma almost fainted. She shook her head and sighed.

"And what are you, Goku?" she inquired. He blinked and gave her a worried look.

"I'm full human Bulma. You know that." He laughed lightly until Kakks pulled him into his lap.

"Silly Goku, we were one once. Of course she doesn't know." He scolded gently and nibbled on Goku's neck.

"This reminds me of Yu-Gi-OH! With the dark halves and the light halves! Wow! I wonder if our yamis will fall in love with us?" Goten wondered. Coron snorted.

"You wish little Goten. I belong to Tora-kun." He replied and was tackled by said saiyan and kissed fully. The human halves blushed and looked away when Coron moaned rather loudly and Bulma cleared her throat embarrassedly.

"I understand why there are two of everyone, minus Geta. I mean, Goten and Trunks were half saiyan, so they had human and saiyan halves. Goku seemed like human when he was having fun or relaxed, but when he had anything to do with fighting, he was like a saiyan. But why does Vegeta have a saiyan side? I mean, he embraced his heritage!" Bulma wondered.

"It's because he hid me away, so he wouldn't be so violent." Saiyan Vegeta said. (Okay, Saiyan Veggie will be S Vegeta, and Vegeta will be Vegeta, like M. (mirai) Trunks and Trunks.)

Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms. He was pulled into his saiyan half's arms.

"Now now, little Vegeta, don't do that. You're human, you should be nice." S. Vegeta teased. He received a scowl in return and S. Vegeta sighed.

"Well you're no fun. Want to spar Rotto?" he asked Kak. The other saiyan grunted a positive noise from Goku's neck and plopped his human other in Vegeta's lap.

"You handle him while I have a little fun." He said and raised his eyebrows at S. Vegeta, who grinned wickedly in response.

"Let's not spar, let's go torture our little human's friends instead." Kak suggested. S. Vegeta laughed evilly and readied a ki ball in his hand.

"Oh let's." he responded. Bulma stood in front of them, a scowl on her face.

"Okay boys, you aren't going anywhere. We'll invite the others here. We need to tell them anyways." She muttered and pulled out her cell (HEY! I WISH I OWNED CELL!! Oh wait, I meant a cell phone, nvm) before calling everyone and sighing as she told them to come to CC.

Krillen and 18 walked in first, and blinked as they saw Tora and Coron making out on the couch, Trunks and Goten looking away and crossing their legs uncomfortably. Marron ran straight to Bra's room.

As soon as everyone of the gang was gathered in the front room (Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, his girlfriend, Krillen, 18, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Choutzu.) Bulma explained everything.

"So they're human, and they're saiyan?" Yamcha asked, pointing to the groups. Tora gave a rather loud moan and they all blushed and looked away save Kak and S. Veg. Kak was laughing so hard he fell on the ground and S. Vegeta was crossing his legs.

"GOD! WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?! YOU'RE MAKING ME HORNY!" he finally yelled, making Kak laugh harder. He was silenced when S. Vegeta smacked him over the head.

"Have some respect! I'm your prince!" he scolded. Kak made a mocking bow.

"I'm sorry, my prince. All hail the mighty Prince of Hornyness!" he said and ran as S. Veg ran after him, a bulge in his pants obvious.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed.

"Only after you fuck me!" came the reply of the taller saiyan. Tora and Coron stopped sucking each other's faces off and looked up.

"My word, are they really gonna fuck each other?" Tora wondered. Coron nodded and they ran off, large grins on their faces. Everyone was in shock.

"Those saiyans are huge perverts." Goku said finally, rubbing the hickey on his neck. Vegeta sighed and shrugged.

"It can't be helped Goku. Our saiyan sides haven't been out in years. And it seems that we have either a mutual attraction or lust for one another, as well as our sons, or else they wouldn't be so, aggressive in screwing each other." He replied, sending Goku a look. The human blushed and giggled. Trunks looked at Goten and shrugged.

"Fuck it." He said and started making out with Goten. Outside there was heard a howl and they heard Tora yell

"GO DAD! MAKE HIM SCREAM!!" The Z-senshi looked sick, minus Gohan and Piccolo, who merely shook their heads.

"Perverts." Trunks muttered before squeezing Goten's ass and kissing him again. Chi Chi fainted when they heard Coron whoop.

"Yeah! C'mon dad! Ride that saiyan!!" he yelled and laughed. They heard Tora saying something.

"Hey wait, why are we watching free porn and not fucking each other's brains out?" he asked. Coron shrugged and found himself pounced. The others found this too much for them and left, taking Chi Chi to her house. Master Roshi sighed and said it was too bad they weren't women before leaving. This got a smack on the head from Goku.

"What I want to know is why your saiyan halves went all cutesie and snugglie with you, but screwed each other?" Bulma wondered. A tousled Goten and Trunks walked up to her and grinned.

"No idea, but we are going to my room." Trunks replied, giving Goten a piggy back ride up the stairs.

Bulma turned to Goku and Vegeta.

"You two aren't gonna start are you?" she asked desperately. Goku blushed and shook his head.

"I'm too modest. But at least now I know Geta loves me!" he said brightly and held the human saiyan prince in his arms lovingly. Vegeta smirked and rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're a strange one Goku-chan." Was all he said.

And this goes to show, that if you ever get split into two different people in Bulma's lab in one of her machines, you might find true love.........that sounded like shit. Let me rephrase this. ::Ahem::

If you wanna screw someone and finally do, then kudos to you! That still sounds crappy. Never mind, you prolly hated it anyways!

THE END!!

Shi: NOOOO!!! It sucked! It was supposed to be longer.

Center: it's alright, it turned out okay I guess.

Shiru: It was fine. But, what did they mean by 'make him scream'? And to add to that, what did they mean by 'ride the saiyan'? Is that a new ride? Were they harming one another?

Kuroi: No, aibou. Just don't think on it. ::Holds Shiru close::

Yu: You are so weird. All of ya! But I love you guys so, ::turns to you, the reader:: review if you say something positive, and if you didn't like it, you have our permission to redo it! Really! Just email us and give us credit if you do.

Lu: Of course. Shi owns nothing at all, so now suing will be needed.

Rad: NO!!! NO SUING!! RAD WILL PROTECT YOU!!! ::runs around and yips like a dog::

Everyone: ::mushroom sigh:: read and review.


End file.
